Sebastian's Lover
by luna.maxwell.967
Summary: What would happen if Sebastian met a lovely neko and fell in love with her? That's what this story is about. Ophelia Moray is a beautiful neko who becomes a maid at the Phantomhive manor. (I do not own any of the characters in the Kuroshitsuji anime/ manga)
1. Chapter 1- Meet You

Chapter 1- Meet You

Name: Ophelia Moray

Race: Cat demon

Appearance: Short tan hair, cat ears and tail, and blue eyes (on the right)

Age: Unknown (looks 23)

Height: 5' 9"

Occupation: A maid at the Phantomhive Manor

I was curled in a ball as some demons kicked me over and over again. Tears ran down my face and my eyes were squeezed shut as one of them stomps on my tail. After a while I noticed that something splashed on my face and the kicking stopped. I opened my eyes and sat up to find blood all around me and a demon with raven black hair and red eyes standing over me. The demon held out his hand to help me up and said, "Are you alright?"

I placed my hand in his and said, "Yes."

As I went to stand up I lost my balanced and almost fell until he caught me and picked me up bridal style, "I should get you away from here before more of them come and give us trouble. In the mean time you should rest. We have a long trip ahead of us."

"Okay but may you tell me your name?"

"Sebastian Michaelis."

"Thank you for saving me Sebastian. I'm Ophelia Moray." I said before I dozed off in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2- Meeting the Earl

Chapter 2- Meeting the Earl

I woke up in a large room and sat up; I looked around finding my original clothes from earlier, a torn and tattered black dress, sitting on the dresser across the room. I looked down at myself and saw that I was wearing a black nightgown. _Who changed me into this nightgown? And where am I?_

I heard a knock at the door and then heard a familiar voice say, "Ms. Moray, are you awake?"

"Yes."

Then door opened and a familiar person walked in with a tray… Sebastian. He sat the tray on the dresser, "How are feeling?"

"Better." I said sliding my feet out of the bed and standing up.

He looked at me smiling, "I see you can stand on your feet too."

I smiled, "Yeah." I walked to the dresser and noticed that the tray had two scones and some tea. I picked up the tea and noticed the aroma. "Earl grey tea."

"Yes. How did you know?"

"It's my favorite." I sipped my tea, set it down, and picked up a scone.

"It's my masters too."

"Your masters?" I said biting my scone.

"Yes. You will meet him after breakfast."

"I'm happy I can meet him."

"Good. There's a bath ready for you and I'll return with a dress for you to wear."

"Thank you Sebastian."

He walked out of the room as I finished my scones and tea. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door; I slipped out of my clothes and got in the bathtub. The water was perfect and soothed my body. I looked at my body noticing that I had a few bruises here and there but they were healing.

I jumped when I heard a knock at the door, "Ms. Moray I have your dress."

"Okay." I finished cleaning myself up then got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around me. I opened the door, finding Sebastian waiting by the bed with a black dress in his arms. I grabbed the dress from his arms and said, "I'll be right back."

I turned around and walked to the bathroom then heard Sebastian say, "I'll still be here."

I smiled and closed the door; I dried myself off and then slipped into the dress he gave me. It was long enough so that no one could see my feet, it had a few red fluffy roses around the waist and the sleeves were long and lacey. The dress was beautiful. I ran my fingers through my hair and looked at my cat ears. _I could care less if the master sees my ears. He probably already saw them… along with my tail._

I opened the bathroom door and said, as I was walking out, "I'm finished."

Sebastian looked at me, slightly shocked, and smiled, "Ms. Moray you look lovely. Hmmm. There's one thing missing."

"What's that?"

He took out handkerchief, "A lovely red rose…" and with a quick movement changed it into a red rose, "For a lovely lady." He placed it in my hair then scratched by my ears. I leaned into his touch and purred as my tail swayed. He stopped and looked at me smiling, "Come on now Ms. Moray. My master is waiting."

"Okay. And by the way Sebastian, just call me Ophelia. Calling me Ms. Moray is weird."

"Okay." I walked to the door until Sebastian said, "Aren't you going to put on your shoes?"

"No. There's no need for those in my book. But if you insist I would rather wear boots."

"I will get you some boots before the end of today then."

"Thank you Sebastian." I said opening the bedroom door.

I followed him down the hall to a door, he knocked on it then we heard someone say, "Come in."

Sebastian opened the door slightly and said, "Young master I brought the young lady for you."

"Good. Bring her in." He opened the door and moved to the side revealing a young boy, about 13 years old, sitting at a desk. He had blue- black hair, one blue eye… the other eye was covered by an eye patch, and wearing nobles clothing. I walked in and stood there as he said, "What is your name?"

"Ophelia. Who might you be?"

"I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive."

"Hmmm. Your name sounds familiar for some reason." I tilted my head slightly, "I'll think about it later, you look like you have some questions to ask me. Go right ahead."

"Do you have any fighting experience?"

"I know how to wield a sword, use a bow and arrow, shoot a gun, and some other mysterious things that you'll see along the way."

"What can you tell me about yourself?"

"Well I don't know much about who my parents were. I was an orphan since I was a baby. For most of my life I was bullied and abused by everyone around me. Luckily Sebastian came and saved me from being beaten up."

"Now might I ask? Why didn't you fight those people?"

"They were stronger than me and I didn't stand a chance."

"Are you willing to fight now?"

"Yes… even if it means risking my life."

"Are you willing to protect me from any danger that comes my way while undercover as a maid here at the manor?"

"Yes."

"Good. Sebastian show Ophelia around the manor, introduce her to the others, and then give her her chores."

"Yes my lord." Sebastian said bowing.

I walked out of the study along with Sebastian as he closed the door. He looked at me and said, "Would you like to do your chores in that dress or change into your maid uniform?"

"I don't mind changing."

"Okay. I'll go get your dress and shoes."

"Okay." I said turning and walking down the hall to my room. I walked to the doors of the balcony and opened them. I walked outside and leaned against rail breathing in the fresh air.

I heard Sebastian come in the room and say, "I brought your attire."

"Thank you." I said still standing there. I heard some birds chirping and decided to whistle to there chirp. I stopped and smiled then started singing London Bridges.

"_London bridges falling down, falling down, falling down. London bridges falling down, my fair lady."_

I heard Sebastian walk toward me and sat behind me, "You have a beautiful voice Ophelia."

I blushed slightly, "Thanks." I turned around and looked at him, "I should get changed. I'll be back." I walked past him, grabbed my dress off the bed, and went to the bathroom.

Sebastian's P.O.V.

I stood on the balcony as Ophelia got changed into her maid uniform. _For the first time in my life I feel happy and want to be with someone. I know I love her and not for her being a cat but because I love everything about her._ I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the bathroom door open. I turned around and saw Ophelia in her maid uniform. She looked absolutely beautiful.

Ophelia's P.O.V.

I went to my dresser and took the red rose out of my hair, I looked at Sebastian and said, "Sebastian could you get me a vase half full of water please."

"Of course." He said walking out of the room.

_I never knew I could feel this way about anyone. I want to tell him how I feel but I don't know if he feels the same way about me. I haven't even known him for more than a few hours. I believe I can wait a little bit until I tell him._


	3. Chapter 3- Our Love For Each Other

Chapter 3- Our Love for Each Other

A few weeks past and I got to know the other servants in the manor. Mey-rin is a funny and outgoing girl but I need to teach her how to be a little less clumsy. Bardroy is a little too serious about things and cannot make a simple meal without burning it but I think that if he tries to take his time with things he can be a great chef. Finnian is a sweet boy but needs to learn how to control his strength. Other than that we are real good friends now and they do not mind my cat features, they find them adorable on me.

Sebastian and I are getting close but have been avoiding each other a little. In my personal opinion, I think I should tell Sebastian how I feel today.

I just finished my chores and Sebastian is putting the young master to bed for the night. I was walking to my room when I noticed him leaving the young master's room. I walked to him and said, "Sebastian, me and you need to talk."

"About what?"

"First follow me." I said walking to my room with him following behind. I walked in my room, to the balcony doors, and opened them. I jumped on the railing then jumped onto the roof of the manor. I sat down as Sebastian sat next to me; I looked at him and said, "Sebastian. How do you feel about me?"

"Well you're a beautiful young lady. Why?"

"Well because the day I met you I've had feelings for you."

"Ophelia I-?"

"Sebastian the reason why I brought you up here is because I wanted to tell you that I love you." He stared at me surprised, "I just didn't know if you felt the same way about me but if you don't then that's okay. I understand." I looked away.

"Ophelia, will you look at me?" I looked at him on the verge of tears, "I'm glad you opened up and told me this and the thing is that I love you too." I stared at him shocked, "I've loved everything about you I just didn't know how to tell you. I've never felt like this before."

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out, Sebastian leaned closer to me and brushed his lips against mine before he gently kissed me. I was shocked but then gave in as I put my arms around his neck. He pulled away and smiled at me as he brought his hand up and scratched near my ears. I leaned into his touch and purred.

Unknown P.O.V.

I sat in a tree with binoculars up to my eyes and watched as the butler and maid of the Phantomhive manor sit on the roof. "Hmmm. I see you are unaware of your servants getting closer Phantomhive. Well you won't live long enough for you to know." I placed my binoculars in my bag and ran off into the woods to report to my boss.

Ophelia's P.O.V.

Sebastian and I were lying on our backs for a few minutes with my head resting on his chest until he said, "Ophelia I should get you to bed."

"Okay." I sat up and stood up then something caught my attention.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian said standing up next to me.

I sniffled the air and knew what was near by, "There's a shinigami near by and it's getting closer."

"I'm sad to say this but I think I know who the shinigami is."

"Who?"

"Its-."

"Sebas-chan!" I heard a voice yell behind us. We turned to find red headed shinigami coming toward us with a chainsaw.

We moved to the side and he flew past us, landing on his side. "Grell what are you doing here?" Sebastian said coldly.

Grell stood up, turned to us, and said, "I've come for my prince charming."

"Prince charming?" I said a little angry.

"Grell I am not and never will be your prince charming."

"Oh I see. You are trying to hide your love for me in front of this feline. Do not worry. I'll take care of her for you." He said starting up his chainsaw.

I smiled and said, "Grell, I'm sorry to tell you this but you're messing with the wrong feline."

"You don't scare me girly." I raised an eyebrow as he ran toward me; I spun around behind him and grabbed a handful of his hair. I spun him around and threw him to the garden. He flew face first into the grass, loosing his chainsaw, as I jumped down and ran to him. Grell sat up then looked at me and before he could move I threw my fist into his face, making him fly into the air. I jumped up and continued to punch in his face across the garden.

Sebastian's P.O.V.

I watched as Ophelia beat Grell senseless. _I never knew she was so powerful when it came to fighting._ I noticed Grell's death scythe by the gate and jumped off the roof. I walked to it, grabbed it, and walked toward Ophelia and Grell.

Ophelia's P.O.V.

I punched Grell one last time until I saw Sebastian with Grell's weapon. I smiled, grabbed it out of his hands, and walked to Grell, who was trying to crawl away. I kicked him in his side, making him look up at me and heard him say, "Stop please."

"Hmmm. The answer to that will be absolutely not." I started up the chainsaw and was about to cut him in half until I saw another death scythe stop it in its tracks.

I looked up and saw another shinigami standing in a tree. "I'm sorry to interrupt your fun but I've come to retrieve this thing." He said jumping down and landing next to me.

"William you've come to save me from her." Grell said trying to get up.

I stomped on his head and said, "Shut up Grell." I looked at William, "You were saying."

He opened a book in his hand, "Grell Sutcliff, you have used a death scythe that was not signed off on." He closed the book and it disappeared, he looked behind me and said, "You should keep an eye on your feline."

"As long as you keep an eye on that." Sebastian said referring to Grell.

William grabbed Grell by his hair and said, "Let's go Grell."

As he walked away dragging Grell with him I looked at Grell's death scythe in my hand. I tossed it toward them and it fell on Grell's stomach. I sighed, turned around, and looked at Sebastian, "Sebby I'm tired."

"Well let me get you to bed." He said holding out his hand.

I walked to him, grabbed his hand, and we walked toward the backdoor of the manor. He opened the door, closed it, and then picked me up bridal style. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He walked us up the stairs and to my room, he put me down and went to the balcony to close the door.

I went to my dresser, open a drawer, and grabbed my black nightgown. I went into my bathroom, closed the door, and began slipping out of my maid outfit. Once I was in my nightgown, I opened the door and walked out the bathroom, finding Sebastian closing the curtains.

I walked to him and wrapped my arms around him. He turned me around and hugged me closed to him. I smiled and yawned, I heard him chuckle and say, "Its time for bed."

"Okay." I pulled away and walked to my bed; I got under the covers and lay down. Sebastian walked toward me, leaned down, and gave me a quick kiss. I smiled and said, "Goodnight Sebby."

"Goodnight kitten." I blushed as he went out the door and closed it. I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.

_I was almost six when I was sent back to the orphanage. I was sitting in my room reading a book when some boys around my age came in._

"_Hey Ophelia, since you're back at the orphanage maybe we can get back to where we left off." One of them said._

"_Please don't. No more." They walked toward me and one of them grabbed me by my hair. He dragged me to the ground and they started punching and kicking me._

I shot up in bed breathing heavily and shaking; I got out of bed and walked to my curtains. I peeked through and noticed that it was still dark. I walked to my door, opened it, and went down the hall to Sebastian room. When I came to his door I lightly knocked on it but did not get an answer. I opened the door and noticed that he was not in his room. I heard him walk up behind me and say against my ear, "What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare." I said turning around and wrapping my arms around his middle. He wrapped his arms around me and ran his fingers through my hair. "Can I sleep in here?"

"Of course kitten." He picked me up, closed his door, and walked to his bed. He laid me down then went to his bathroom. I sat up and stared out the window; I could hear a faint meow outside and meowed. I heard the bathroom door open and saw that Sebastian was wearing pajamas bottoms and shirtless revealing toned muscles. He smiled and said, "Why are you meowing?"

"I heard a cat meowing outside." I said as my tail swayed.

He walked toward me and laid in his bed next to me, he pulled the covers over us as I laid my head against his chest. He began to pet my head as I quickly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4- In Trouble

Chapter 4- In Trouble

Today felt like an unusual day to me, not because the young master had guests but something else. It was bothering me while I was doing my chores. I heard the servants running around trying to catch the rats throughout the manor. I had to stay away from them or they would feel unsuccessful about catching the rats since I am a cat demon and I can catch rats and such. I was in the young master's study cleaning up when he came in irritated. I smiled and said, "You look irritated young master. What's the matter?"

"There's too much noise. I can't even get any peace around here."

"Well it's mainly the servants trying their best to impress you." Then something caught my attention in the dark corner of the room. I was quickly focusing on what it was until a hand covered the young master's mouth and a gun was pointed at me.

Sebastian's P.O.V.

I was walking, with the young master's tea and pie on a cart, to the young master's study and knocked on the door. "Young master I have brought your tea." I did not get a reply. I opened the door and found books and papers on the floor and the window wide open. I sighed, "You've gotten yourself into trouble again. Well now your tea and pie will go to waste." Then I recognized a familiar scent, "And they have kitten also."

Ophelia's P.O.V.

I began waking up from unconsciousness and found myself sitting on the ground with my arms tied up and my head leaning against the wall. I leaned my head up to find the young master tied up as well and we were in a different location. No one was in the room with us at the moment so I looked at the young master and asked, "Where are we?"

"I'm guessing at Azzurro Vanel's manor."

"The person who kidnapped us?"

"Yes."

"Do you know anything about him?"

"All I know is that Azzurro Vanel belongs to the Ferro family, which operates under the trading organization called Ferro Company. He's also a drug dealer and a member of the Italian mafia."

I opened my mouth to speak again until a male walked in with a gun and several other men holding guns. He had blond hair pulled back in a ponytail, several piercings on his ears and left eyebrow, and a large scar across his face. He smiled when he looked at me and walked towards me, he bent down, grabbed my chin, and said, "What a lovely lady you are? How about you leave this brat and come work for me?"

"I think not. I love being a maid at the Phantomhive manor." I said using nails to cut through the ropes around my wrist.

"Well I know you'll love it here better."

"I know I won't. I know I am more respected at the Phantomhive manor. And if I leave my master then he'll be less protected." I finally got through them and smiled.

"But I can give you everything you want."

"Give me what I want? You don't even know the things that I want."

"Well what do you want right now?"

"You to die." I said jumping at him. His men began shooting as I got cover behind Vanel's desk and held him down. I smiled but just as I was about to rip out his throat I heard the young master yell, "Ophelia move."

I looked down at a smiling Vanel as he shot me in my stomach. I fell over in pain as he got up and kicked me across the room, making me cry out in pain and slide across the floor then hitting a wall. "Stupid maid." He gasped as I let my cat features show, holding my stomach that continuously bled. "What the hell are you?"

I could not speak as I began falling asleep.

_I was in my room at the orphanage getting ready for bed and recovering from many bruises when several girls came in my room. I looked at them as one of them said, "I see the ugly girl is getting ready for bed."_

"_I'm not ugly thank you very much." I was eight and was a smart-ass._

"_Oh did I mean ugly I meant hideous looking." I began getting angry and balled my fists. I have been trying hard to keep my anger under control but I knew that soon I would let it out. Another girl laughed and said, "Oh are you mad? Are you going to try and hit us? It is not as if you will. You always get beat up here anyway."_

"_Oh really? We'll see today." I said and with a quick movement, I grabbed her arm and flipped her on her back. I got over her as she stared shaking, "Not so tough now are you. Just let this be a warning. I can easily kill you right now but I will let you live another day. In addition, the reason why I get beat up around here is because I am too weak to defend myself against a boy but when the day comes, I will finally kill a boy. Now get out of my room before I change my mind about letting you go."_

_I moved as the girls ran out and I had a smirk on my face feeling something grow inside me… bravery._

I opened my eyes to find myself still lying on the floor and Vanel on the phone yelling. I listened closely and then heard Sebastian's voice. "Hello. I understand that you have my young master and our maid." Vanel was frozen and Sebastian was saying, "Hello." The young master made a barking sound, which made me mad, and I made a long meow. "Very good you two. I shall be there shortly." Then the line went silent. I looked at the floor as Vanel yelled to his men and notice that I lost a lot of blood but not too much, that I cannot defend myself.

The young master looked at me and said, "Are you okay Ophelia?"

"Yes young master."

Vanel looked at us, walked to me, and said, "Shut up you two." He grabbed me by my hair and said, "Now tell me what and who you are."

"Why should I?"

"You know you're really pissing me off."

"Good." I said smirking.

He let go of my hair then kicked me in my stomach. I cried out then hissed at him as more blood flowed through my wound. He smiled as he listened to the shots being fired downstairs. His smile vanished as the shots stopped and footsteps were heard getting closer to the closed door of his office.

The doors opened and a familiar voice said, "Please pardon the intrusion." Sebastian bowed, "I've come to retrieve my master and our maid."

"A butler?! I was wondering what kind of giant would come, but you're just some tail-coated Romeo." Vanel smiled, "I'm surprised you managed to kill all those people by yourself. You got us."

"Yes, I am a butler to the core. And only that."

"Who are you really? Are you a hitman hired by the Phantomhives? Are you an ex- swat mercenary? You cannot really be a butler. But you know." He said grabbing the young master by his hair and pulling him up with a gun in his other hand, "I see in any case, I have no intention of fighting you, Mr. Butler… I yield." He pointed the gun at the young master's head, "I'll be taking those goods you managed to get. You would not want your cute master and maid to have breathing holes in their heads, would you? If you're really a butler, then you know what you should do."

Sebastian went to his breast pocket and said, "The thing you gentlemen are looking for is right…" Then a bullet went through his head.

I gasped as several more went through his and the young master said, "Se-."

Vanel laughed and said, "Sorry Romeo but I'm the winner of this game! If you're up against the Phantomhives, the Queen's guard dogs, then even I'll keep an ace up my sleeve." He made the young master look at him and said, "And right when he'd finally come for you two… too bad, huh? Little Phantomhive. All that is left is to kill you and it will be perfect. You have been in the way for a long time now, always watching us like the police. However…" he said sliding his gun under the young master eye patch taking it off, "If I just cut you up, it'd be a waste of a face like this, kid. We will erase you and bring change to England through our own methods. Nevertheless, I think your face will fetch a price as pretty as your organs. Our product has been banged up a bit. And for your "maid" she'll be my special little prize. Oh, you do not need to be scared. By the time you're in the hands of those perverts, we'll have you so drugged up you won't feel a thing."

"Hey. How long are you going to play around for? Just how long are you going to play dead like a possum?" Vanel looked at the young master as if he was crazy but I just smirked. "I wouldn't have thought that that was such a nice place to sleep."

Sebastian's hand twitched as Vanel yelled, "Th-that's not possible!"

"My, my…" Sebastian said getting up, "The efficiency of guns has been going up recently. It's a big difference compared to one hundred years ago." He coughed up all the bullets. "I'm returning these."

"What are you doing? Kill him!" Vanel's men fired at him but he dodged them and threw the bloody bullets at them, killing every single one.

He lifted up the end of his tailcoat and said, "What a mess. My clothes have become ruined."

"It's cause you were playing around, you idiot." The young master said.

"I was only being faithful to your command, young master. "Just act like that". You said. Besides your appearance is quite impressive. It looks nice and gruesome, not unlike a bug. I thought it would be nice to watch you looking that way for a little while."

"Whose words are you listening to?"

"STOP!" Vanel yelled, "I-I-I said stop, dammit! If you come any closer, I'll blow his head off!"

"Hmmm. Whatever shall I do?" Sebastian said smirking.

"Hurry up already, his breath stinks." The young master said.

"But young master. If I come any closer, you'll be killed."

"You bastard do you intend to go against the contract?"

"That would be unthinkable. I have been your faithful servant ever since that day. I would undertake anything as long as you wished it. The sacrifice that was offered and the happiness you left behind you. Now…"

"What the hell are you going on about?! You freak!" Vanel said. I could sense his fear as I sat up, still holding my stomach.

"Young master. Shall we teach him the proper way to beg?"

The young master opened his eye, where his eye patch would lay and said, "This is an order! Save me!"

"Shut up!" Vanel said as I closed my eyes, not wanting to see what happens next, and heard a shot from his gun.

"Is this what you're looking for?" I heard Sebastian say.

I opened my eyes smiling as he was behind Vanel with a bullet in between his fingers. Vanel looked at the young master surprised and said, "Why isn't he dead?"

"I'm returning it." And with that, Sebastian dropped it in his breast pocket.

"Not so tough now Mr. Azzurro Vanel are you?" I said getting up as his arm twisted around and he screamed in pain.

I walked to a chair across the room and sat down as Sebastian picked up the young master. The young master sighed as he put him in a chair next to me and said, "I'm afraid today's game was quite uninteresting."

Vanel held his broken arm and said, "W-wait, dammit! You are just a butler, right?! I-I cannot be finished in a place like this! As a bodyguard, I can give you five times, no ten times what you are getting now. And liquor and women and whatever you want so team up with me!"

Sebastian snapped one of the belts that restrained the young master and said, "It's a shame, sir Vanel, but I have no interest in currency made by human hands, for I am a simply one hell of a butler." He brought his hand up to his mouth and slid off the glove on his left hand with his teeth. "As long as the young master has the sign of the contract I am his faithful servant. And thus, I am bound to my master through the contract until the time when his soul becomes mine."

"It's a shame but this is game over." I heard the young master say as I drifted into unconsciousness.

I woke up in a soft bed and slowly opened my eyes. I slowly sat up and noticed I was in my room. I smiled and saw Sebastian standing at my window; he looked at me and smiled. He walked toward me and said, "How are you feeling?"

"Better than before, thanks for asking."

"Good. I was worried."

"Don't be I'll always be okay Sebby. Nothing can keep me away from you." I noticed I was in my nightgown giggled, "Did you put me in my nightgown?"

"Yes." I felt my face get hot and knew I was blushing madly, "Don't be embarrassed you have a beautiful body kitten."

"I'm more shocked than embarrassed."

He laughed, sat on my bed, and grabbed my hand, I saw that he did not have on his gloves and smiled. His hands were warm and soft, I rubbed my thumb against his hand as he said, "You know I was going to see you like that anyway but you weren't completely naked."

"Well that can be arranged eventually." I said leaning closer, still holding his hand.

He smiled, "Eventually I will but not today."

"Okay."

"I hope you can wait long enough."

"So do I, I don't think you would want to get raped by me if I'm left unpleased quickly."

"It's not rape if I like it." He said getting close to me, brushing his lips against mine.

"It's not nice to tease people."

"I know but its fun."

I grabbed him by his tie and pulled him in for a kiss then we heard a knock at the door. I pulled away, letting go of his tie and hand, and said, "Come in."

My door opened and revealed a worried young master; he walked in and said, "How are you feeling Ophelia?"

"I'm fine thank you."

"That's good. I was worried about you."

I smiled and said, "Well I'm alright now. No need to worry anymore."

He looked at Sebastian and said, "Sebastian I'm ready for bed."

"Okay. Ophelia you should get some sleep."

"Alright. Goodnight you two." They walked out and closed the door as I lay back down in bed closing my eyes. Several minutes went by and I could not get to sleep, something was… missing. I heard my door open but kept my eyes closed knowing who it was already. _What is Sebby doing in here?_

He got in my bed, wrapped his arm around me, and said, "I know you can't sleep without me Ophelia so I came back."

I smiled, "You're so sweet."

"Only to you." He kissed the top of my head, "Goodnight kitten."

"Goodnight Sebby." In addition, with that I fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5- The Guest

Chapter 4- The Guest

I was in a deep sleep when I heard a high pitch girl screaming, "CIEL!" I groaned and opened my eyes to find that I was in Sebastian's room. I sat up and looked around the room; Sebastian was nowhere to be found. _He is most likely cleaning the manor._

I got up, walked to the door, and opened the door. I walked out of the room and began walking to my room when I heard footsteps behind me. I quickly hid my tail and ears before I turned around and found a girl with bright blue eyes and curly blonde hair in pigtails standing there with a smile on her face. She looked about the young master's age.

She tilted her head and said, "Who are you?"

"My name is Ophelia. I am the maid here at the manor. And who might you be?"

"Elizabeth Middleford, Ciel's fiancé." _Fiancé huh. That's new._ "Do you know where he is?"

"Perhaps in his study. Did you check there?"

"No. Thank you."

"You're welcome Lady Elizabeth." She turned and ran down the hall. I smiled, turned around, and walked to my room. When I got there Sebastian already had my maid uniform laid out on my bed and a warm bath ready. I smiled, went into the bathroom, and closed the door. I slipped out of my nightgown and got in the tub. I sat there soaking in the warm water until there was a knock at the door. Knowing it was Sebastian I said, "Yes Sebby."

"I brought you some tea and a scone."

"Thank you." I said trying to scratch a spot on my back, "Ummm Sebby could you come in here and help me?"

The door opened and Sebastian came in then closed the door. "What do you need help with?"

"My back is itchy but I can't reach where it's itchy." He smiled and walked toward me, I turned around to let him scratch my back. He took off a glove then started scratching my back. "Up." He moved up. "To the right. Down a little. Right there." I sighed at the relief and purred.

"Is that better kitten?" I nodded and smiled as he moved his hand to my head to scratch by my ears. I meowed as I leaned into his touch. I heard him chuckle as he stopped and turned my head slightly. He leaned in and lightly kissed me until we both heard Ciel call Sebastian from his study. He pulled away and said, "Hurry up kitten. We have a lot of work to do today."

"Okay." He walked out of the bathroom as I finished up in the tub. I got out the tub, put a towel around me, and walked out the bathroom to grab my maid uniform. I walked in the bathroom and got dressed quickly. I walked out the bathroom and quickly drank my tea. _Peppermint tea. Lovely aroma._

Later that day Sebastian and Ciel went for a walk around the town and Lady Elizabeth had us decorate the manor. There were so much girly things around the manor that it made me sick, but I made sure that Elizabeth did not notice. She made Mey-rin, Finny, and Bard wear silly outfits, making me laugh at them until Elizabeth looked at me and said, "Ophelia I have something special for you to wear." I smiled, _Great. _She ran to a bag across the room and got out an all black dress with white ruffles on the sleeves and it came with a red ribbon for my hair. "Do you like it?"

"No. I love it."

She smiled, walked toward me, and handed it to me. "I hope it fits. I bought it this morning for myself but black doesn't look good on me."

"It should." I said grabbing it, "I'll go put it on." I turned and walked upstairs.

Sebastian's P.O.V.

The young master and I were just finishing our walk and he decided that we go back to the manor. We began walking back to the carriage but when we got back to the manor and I opened the door we did not expect the manor to be decorated with any girly decorations. The young master walked in as I closed the door and said, "Elizabeth what did you do to my manor?"

"I made it pretty… and I made your servants pretty too."

I looked at the four… four? "Lady Elizabeth, where is Ophelia?" I asked looking at her.

"She's upstairs changing into a dress I got her."

_Bloody hell. What did she get her? _Then I heard footsteps coming from the stairs. Everyone looked up and saw Ophelia coming down.

Ophelia's P.O.V.

I came down the stairs with all eyes on me; I smiled and said, "What?"

"You look beautiful Ophelia." Finny said smiling.

"Yes." Mey-rin said.

I giggled then looked at the young master and Sebastian. They were both in shock but Lady Elizabeth was smiling. I walked to her and said, "This is a lovely dress Lady Elizabeth. Thank you."

"You're welcome… and please call me Lizzy."

I smiled, "Okay. Lizzy." I looked at the young master, who was still shock, and said, "Young master. Are you alright?"

He quickly changed his expression and said, "I'm fine."

Lizzy looked at Sebastian and said, "Sebastian I also have something for you to wear also."

"Really?" he said leaning down.

"Yes." She quickly put a pink bonnet on him, "There you go."

Mey-rin, Finny, and Bard laughed until he gave them a quick glance that made them shut up. I giggled and said, "You look adorable Sebastian."

"Oh just wait until later Ophelia. I'm going to teach you a lesson." I heard him mumble.

"Come Ciel let's dance." Lizzy said grabbing the young master's hand.

"But I don't want to dance." He said coldly.

"Now young master you should dance with Lizzy even if you don't. Let her be happy."

"Fine."

I heard music start playing and they started dancing. I smiled then heard Sebastian say, "Ophelia, may I have this dance."

I turned around, "Yes you may."

He grabbed my hand and my waist as I placed my hand on his shoulder then we began dancing.

That night Lizzy's little party ended and a carriage came to pick her up and take her home. Sebastian took the young master to bed and was washing the dishes while I was walking to my room. I heard footsteps behind me but when I turned around I was over someone's shoulder… it was Sebastian.

I giggled and said, "Sebby put me down."

"No. This is payback for earlier."

"No stop. I'm sorry."

"It's too late for sorry Ophelia." He walked into his room, closed the door, and put me on his bed as I giggled. He got over me and began tickling me; I tried not to laugh so loud so I shoved a pillow into my face. He kept tickling me as tears began running down my face.

He finally stopped and moved the pillow away from my face. I pushed him on his back and got over him as I unwrapped my tail from around me. I poked him in the ear with my tail and said, "Don't tickle me again mister."

"And why not?" he said pulling my tail out of his ear.

"Because I said so."

He smiled then removed his gloves and placed them on a table behind him then wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned down and kissed him, he tried to pull away until I grabbed him by his tie and pulled him back in.

I was about to unbutton his tailcoat until we heard the young master call Sebastian. I pulled away and sighed as I got off him, "I think he just had a nightmare. I'll be back."

"Okay."

He got up, walked to his door, and went to check on the young master. I got up, ran to my room, grabbed my nightgown, and then ran back to Sebastian's room. I went into his bathroom and changed out of my maid uniform. When I walked out, I got in bed and lay down, waiting for Sebastian. I started to dozed a little until I heard footsteps; I looked up and saw Sebastian. He smiled and said, "You should sleep Ophelia. You look tired."

"Okay." I said closing my eyes.

I felt Sebastian move my hair from my forehead then kiss it, "Goodnight kitten."


End file.
